The Capitol
'''The Capitol '''is the seat of government of the nation of Panem. It was the center of the Totalitarian government that existed from the end of the Dark Days (169 A.P, or 2501 AD) until the end of the Second Rebellion (244 AP, or 2576 AD). It still today is the seat of the Nation's government, except it is now the seat of the democratic government, not a dictatorship. It is bordered to the north by District 7, to the northeast by District 1, to the south by District 2, and to the southwest by District 5. History The Capitol was founded around 16 BP, or 2316 AD; as one of the municipalities of the nation of Cascadia (it was originally called Saturn). However, in 2332 AD (0 BP), Panem was founded, and the town known as Saturn became the Capitol of the newly-created country. Due to the mountainous surroundings of the town, as well as the river and large valley it was located in, became the ideal place for the seat of government, because of the natural protection. Citizens of Panem were hired to make The Capitol larger (as in larger buildings, transport systems, etc.), and in return, were granted citizenship to The Capitol. It was finished in less than 30 years. At first, citizens of Panem were allowed to move to the Capitol, provided that they could afford to do so. Also, anyone who was involved in the construction of the city, as well as any national government official, was automatically granted citizenship. President Remus Aquila (2397-2422 AD/65-90 AP) was the first president to live in the Presidential Mansion for his whole reign. Construction Prior to 1 AP (2333 AD), the land that is now The Capitol was home to a municipality of Cascadia, which had a population of about 29,000. After the founding of Panem, it was chosen to be the seat of government because of the fact that it was surrounded by mountains that provided a natural barrier. Over 600,000 people were hired to help build the small town of Saturn into a large city fit to rule a country. The hired construction workers were promised citizenship to The Capitol once it was done being built. Most of The Capitol as it is known today was finished only 30 years after construction began. However, the new city had one major, overbearing problem. The Tunnels Although the mountains surrounding the city provided excellent protection against enemies, it left the only way in or out of the city to be by hoverplane. So, engineers decided to build train tunnels through the mountains and into the city. Three sets of tunnels were built, one in the east of the city, one in the west, and one south of the city. Hundreds, if not thousands, were killed in the construction of the tunnels. Crews had to dig as deep as 2 miles below the surface. These tunnels were finished in 2377 (45 AP). Architecture The architecture of The Capitol is known for having a concrete, oppressive, but futuristic and opulent-at-the-same-time feel to it. Katniss Everdeen has thought of a Capitol-styled Justice Building to be quite impressive. Second Rebellion The Capitol remained strong throughout most of the Second Rebellion, despite some food shortages and constant threats of destruction from most of the Districts. The Capitol's stronghold took a turn for the worse about 3-4 months prior to the end of the war, when District 1 rebelled. This was surprising, as District I is always the favorite in the Hunger Games, but District 1 was tired of being used as a shield, and they also threatened to destroy The Capitol, as had the other 13 Districts. The Capitol was then surrounded, invaded, and forced to surrender. However, they didn't go down without a fight. The entire population of the city took shelter in the center, and thousands of Hunger Games-style "pods" were armed to try and stop the rebels from reaching the city center. These pods contained all varieties of traps, ranging from tracker jackers to poisonous fog. Also, genetically-engineered mutts were used. However, the Rebels prevailed, and The Capitol was forced to surrender, marking the end of the Second Rebellion. Aftermath The civilians of The Capitol were punished very little after The Second Rebellion, since it was the Government, not them, who had been doing the actual oppressing of the Districts. The city also lost some of its oppressive and concrete feel, and the Tribute Training Center was destroyed. Memorials were erected for the dead rebel fighters, as well as those who had been killed during the years of the Hunger Games. The Treaty of Treason was publicly ripped to shreds by Gale Hawthorne, and now is on display at the Panem Second Rebellion Memorial.The balcony where The President ( President Snow, during the rebellion) stood to give addresses was also lowered to a more reasonable height, as it had previously towered almost 120 feet above the crowds. Today, The Capitol is a far more pleasant place, since it is now the seat of a democratic, fair, and just government. Culture The citizens of The Capitol are known for their extravagant, over-the-top dress. Citizens have had altercations ranging from tattooing to having whiskers and claws implanted. The extravagant fashion has died down somewhat since the Second Rebellion. Landmarks The Capitol is home to some of Panem's most famous landmarks, such as the Circus Maximus, where the Tribute Parades were held, and now where events such as concerts are held. Other landmarks include the Panem Second Rebellion Memorial, the Hall of Victors and Memorial to The Fallen Tributes, and Everdeen Park, which is a common ground featuring a memorial.Category:PanemCategory:CapitolCategory:Government